


Stadt der Liebe

by KMZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Paris - Stadt der Liebe. Für Albus soll es nur ein Abschied sein, denn die Welt, wie man sie kennt, wird sterben, wenn sich Grindelwald über sie erhebt wie ein Gott. Gellert kann nicht widerstehen seine alte Liebe zu treffen und so kommt Eins zum Anderen.  °°°   Grindeldore   °°° Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald





	Stadt der Liebe

Der großartige Albus Dumbledore hatte zwei markante Schwächen.  
Süßigkeiten in jeder Art und Form, waren die eine Anfälligkeit. Irgendeine Nascherei steckte immer in einer seiner vielen Taschen und wenn es nur ein einfaches Zitronenbrausebonbon war, die er am liebsten mochte.  
Die andere Schwäche war Gellert Grindelwald.  
Indirekt wegen Grindelwald stand er nun hier, auf einem der vielen Dächer von Paris und blickte über die Stadt. Das musste er tun, denn bevor er mit Newt Scamander sprach, musste er eine Ahnung von dem Ort bekommen, an dem Gellert gerade war und welcher der Schauplatz der Auseinandersetzung sein könnte.

Paris. Die Stadt der Liebe. Hätte Grindelwald sich nicht Berlin oder Warschau oder vielleicht auch Rom aussuchen können? Albus‘ Blick über die Stadt zeigte ihm allerdings auch nur ganz gewöhnliche Wohnhäuser, die nicht so viel anders waren, als die in London. Der Abend neigte sich, die Sonne war warmglühend und tauchte selbst die hässlichen Ecken in ein weiches Licht. Unweigerlich verglich er dieses Schauspiel mit seiner Sicht auf Grindelwald. Natürlich wusste sein Verstand, zu welchen Bösartigkeiten und Gräueltaten sein einseitiger Geliebter in der Lage war, doch sein Herz sah ihn in eben diesem Licht der Liebe. Ja, vermutlich hatte Paris nicht umsonst den Beinamen Stadt der Liebe, dachte Albus seufzend und fuhr zusammen, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte.

 

Gellert Grindelwald hatte keine Schwächen. Grindelwald hatte nur eine Angst. Eine sehr reale Furcht, die sich auf strikten Tatsachen begründete. Albus Dumbledore würde ihn besiegen können, sollte es jemals zu einem magischen Duell kommen. Das lag nicht etwa an seinem schlauen Verstand oder an seinem magischen Talent, was er zweifelsohne hatte, sondern an seinem Herz. Was auch immer geschehen würde, Albus würde Gnade walten lassen. Seine Güte und seine Liebe würden, ob Gellert das nun wollte oder nicht, sein eigenes Herz erreichen und ihn damit so sehr schwächen, dass Dumbledore leichtes Spiel mit dem Rest hatte. Deshalb war er immer so weit weg von Albus und deshalb hatte er die Phiole mit ihrem Blut bei sich. Dass sein alter Freund in der Stadt war, hatte ihn überrascht. Doch nicht so, dass er wie gelähmt war. Albus hätte entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen können, um ihm nicht zu begegnen, doch wie es aussah, hatte es der Mann auf einen melodramatischen Abschied angelegt. Sollte kein Problem sein, dachte Gellert vergnügt und apparierte sich genau auf das Dach der Stadt, auf dem der zweite Teil seines schwarzen Herzens schlug. Dumbledores Anwesenheit in Paris war so gut zu spüren gewesen, dass es einer Sünde gleichkam, ihn zu ignorieren.

 

„Albus, du hättest mir Bescheid geben können und ich hätte … für Tee gesorgt“, sagte Grindelwald nun mit süffisantem Unterton und ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen alten Freund zu. Dass er nur versuchte sein eigenes, lautes Herzschlagen zu überspielen, würde Dumbledore hoffentlich nicht durchschauen.  
Albus gab ihm auch nicht gleich eine Antwort, sondern sah ihn nur unergründlich an. Der Blick seiner leuchtend blauen Augen war eher melancholisch und bedauernd. Aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein zartes Lächeln, was er nicht versuchte zu verstecken.  
„Du musst diesen Wahnsinn beenden, Gellert“, sagte er sanft. Aber natürlich, der edle Albus war nicht etwa hier, um ihn zu sehen, sondern um ihn zur Einsicht und letztlich zur Kapitulation zu überreden.  
„Das kann ich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann“, sagte Gellert trocken und ging noch ein bisschen näher. Dabei fühlte er seinen mächtigen Zauberstab in seinem Mantelärmel, jederzeit dazu bereit gezückt zu werden. Albus hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht mal in der Hand. Vermutlich steckte er aber griffbereit in seiner Manteltasche. Dahinein griff der Zauberer nun, doch Gellert ermahnte sich zur Gelassenheit. Er kannte ihn doch, besser als jeder andere Mensch. Albus würde ihn niemals einfach so auf diese billige Art überrumpeln und angreifen.  
„Willst du auch eins?“, fragte er nun und holte ein paar dieser Zitronenbrausebonbons aus der Tasche. Unwillkürlich musste Gellert grinsen, denn er kannte die Vorliebe seines alten Freundes für Süßigkeiten.  
„Nein, danke. Sag mir nur, warum du mich besuchst, Albus.“  
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich besuche Paris, um … Abschied zu nehmen.“  
„Also doch …“  
„Nicht von dir. Sondern von der Welt, wie ich sie kenne. Denn du … wirst sie zerstören und du weißt es.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Ich verändere sie nur und du weißt, dass ich das ….“ Gellert war jäh aufgebracht und kam noch ein Stück näher. Albus‘ Blick wurde wachsamer und seine Gestalt straffte sich. Trotzdem lächelte er immer noch auf diese zärtliche Weise, mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen, was er immer hatte, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten.  
„Ich tue das für dich, für uns und alle, die wie eingesperrte Vögel in Käfigen leben. Lass uns frei sein, Albus …“, sagte er rau und flehend. 

Gellerts Hand legte sich an seine Wange und seine unterschiedlichen Augen, die im ersten Moment sehr verwirrend waren, drangen in ihn ein.  
„Das waren wir doch, mein Freund. So lange, bis du es zerstört hast, weil du …“ Grindelwald ließ ihn nicht ausreden und er hatte recht. Die Erinnerungen waren zu schmerzhaft, doch seine Lippen, die sich nun auf seine legten, trösteten Albus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, wieder so auf ihn zu reagieren. Schon damals hatten ihn Grindelwalds Zärtlichkeit derart schwach gemacht, dass er viele Dinge nicht sehen wollte. Es war Gellerts Großzügigkeit und seine offen gezeigten Sehnsüchte, die ihm in diesen Augenblicken so durcheinander brachten.  
„Hast du mich wenigstens ein bisschen vermisst?“, flüsterte der Blonde auf seine Lippen. Seine Hände lagen immer noch in Albus‘ Nacken, nicht aggressiv oder zwingend, eher behutsam und ein wenig zurückhaltend. Albus‘ Zunge fuhr unwillkürlich über seine Lippen, nahm Gellerts Geschmack auf und ließen ihn seufzen.  
„Jeder verdammte Sekunde …“, murmelte heiser. Selbst wenn er gewollte hätte, er hätte ihn nicht anlügen können. Grindelwald kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut. Sein zufriedenes Lächeln ließ Albus‘ Herz wild klopfen und dann war er es, der wieder seine Lippen küsste. Wieder und wieder, bis eine Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und nach dem Bonbon angelte.  
Beide mussten lachen. Es war wie ein kleiner Schreck und es sorgte dafür, dass Albus einen winzigen Schritt zurück trat. Er war nicht hier, um sich verführen zu lassen, doch Gellert versuchte es. Das musste er und er nahm ihm das nicht übel.  
„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Albus. Wir können noch immer überall hingehen und uns die Welt unterwerfen. Du siehst, es funktioniert, auch wenn ich gern zugeben will, dass mit deiner Hilfe alles einfacher sein könnte und du aus allem eher ein lustiges Spiel machen könntest. Ich bin zu ernst, zu …“  
„Fanatisch …“, unterbrach Albus ihn schroff. Er hatte sich vor langer Zeit entschieden und nichts, was Grindelwald sagte, würde etwas daran ändern.

 

„Das ist Ansichtssache …“ Gellert kam wieder näher und griff mit seiner rechten Hand nach Dumbledores linker Hand. Beide hatten die Narben an den Handflächen, die sie nicht magisch geheilt hatten. Hätten sie das getan, wäre der Schwur ungültig. Doch so waren sie verbunden. Grindelwald sah, wie sich die blauen Augen seines Freundes ein wenig weiteten, als sich seine Finger in seine verschränkten.  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen …“, sagte Albus dunkel, doch er hielt ihn fest.  
„Nicht jetzt, nicht bevor ich dir etwas gezeigt habe …“, murmelte er. Seine Lippen zu küssen, ihn zu schmecken, seine ganze Präsenz, die immer noch diese anziehende, weiche Gutmütigkeit hatte, verführte ihn. Gellert war klar, dass Dumbledore Angst hatte, dass er ihn manipulierte und belog. Die Wahrheit war das Gegenteil. Wie damals, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war er von Dumbledores sanften Wesen so angezogen, dass er wehrlos war.  
„Manipuliere mich nicht, Gellert. Versuche es erst gar nicht, denn ich …“ Wieder unterbrach er ihn unhöflich, indem er ihn wieder küsste.

 

Was dann geschah, zog beiden Männern den Dachboden unter den Füßen weg. Augenblicklich ging Gellerts Kuss tiefer. Seine Gier in ihm zu sein, alles von Albus zu bekommen, war übermächtig. Seine Beine gaben fast nach und er schob den anderen Mann gegen eine Schornsteinmauer. Erschrocken wollte sich Albus losmachen und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehen.  
„Den brauchst du nicht …“, keuchte er an seinen Hals und küsste ihn wieder. Dabei schoben sich seine Hände in Albus‘ Haare am Hinterkopf und zogen seinen Kopf daran ein wenig nach hinten. Der andere Mann stöhnte auf. Gellert spürte sehr gut, wie sein Widerstand in seinen Armen brach. Albus Körper wurde weich und willig. Ein sanftes Stöhnen entfloh ihm, als er wieder seinen Mund küsste. Noch immer schmeckte Dumbledore nach Zitrone und beinah hätte er darüber wieder lachen wollen. Jäh spürte er dann Hände um seine Hüften und das verursachte ein raues, überaus lustvolles Stöhnen. In Albus zu sein, war das Erregendste und Wundervollste, was er je erlebt hatte. Nichts von all seinen Erfolgen konnte dieses Erlebnis übertrumpfen. Hastig begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden. Dabei konnte er seine Augen kaum von seinem alten Freund lassen. Das Leuchten der blauen Augen war ein wenig unter den Augenlidern verborgen, doch Albus keuchte ebenso verlangend und stimuliert wie er.

 

Die Luft war warm und sie ließ die Haut prickeln.  
Oder war die Ursache dafür etwa das, was sie taten, dachte Albus verschwommen. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was gerade geschah. Wie konnte er nur wieder dieser Anziehung erliegen? Wie konnte er sich hier auf einem Dach diesem Kriminellen hingeben? Grindelwald war ein extremistischer Irrer mit fanatischen Ansichten, doch das Bedürfnis danach liebevoll und einfühlsam gegenüber jenen zu sein, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, machte den anderen Teil seiner schwarzen Seele aus. Niemand war nur gut oder böse. Jeder war beides und jeder hatte vor etwas Angst. Mit heißem Gesicht und erregend rauschendem Blut, dachte Albus nur: Sag es nicht! Frag mich nicht! Ich flehe dich an.  
Inzwischen stand er, nackt und erregt, an der Hauswand, die von der Sonne des Tages noch ganz warm war. Warm, aber rau wie Gellerts Stimme, der hinter ihm stand, seine harte Lust gegen ihn drückte und flüsterte:  
„Erlaube es mir … bitte, Albus.“ Wie könnte er da nein sagen? Das hatte er nie gekonnt. Wenn es Gellert wenigstens auf eine grobe, unhöfliche Weise versucht hätte, die viel eher zu seinen furchtbaren Verbrechen passen würde. Aber diese respektvolle Förmlichkeit, machte ihn so hilflos.  
Zärtlich küsste Grindelwald seinen Nacken. Sein Atem war schnell und warm und ließ seine Haut bei jeder Berührung zucken, als würde er kleine Stromstöße darauf verteilen. Doch sie nutzten aus gutem Grund niemals Magie, während sie sich liebten. Würden sie das tun, würde es unweigerlich in einen Kampf ausarten. Aber Liebe sollte kein Kampf sein.  
„Tu es …“, keuchte Albus rau, den Tränen der eigenen Machtlosigkeit nahe. Gellerts Hände schoben sich nach vorn, streichelten über seine Brust und seine Erektion, die unter seinen sanften Fingern zu zucken begann. Schließlich packten die Hände seine Hüftknochen, um ihn ein wenig nach hinten zu ziehen. Allein diese altbekannte Geste, ließ Wellen des Verlangens durch Albus‘ Körper laufen, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekam. Der leichte Schmerz des Eindringens und die anschließende Bewegungslosigkeit seines früheren Liebhabers, machten ihn ganz atemlos vor Ergriffenheit. Dann kam unweigerlich die Lust, die sich mit jeder vorsichtigen Berührung Gellerts rasant steigerte. Dessen heißer, stoßweise Atem kühlte seine Rückenhaut und verursachte paradoxerweise nur noch mehr Feuer in ihm.  
Albus konnte nur noch eins tun. Seine Augen schließen, atmen und sein Gesicht an die raue, aufgewärmte Mauer des Schornsteins drücken. Ihn in sich zu fühlen, war berauschend und machte ihm große Angst. Die Furcht, ihm wieder zu verfallen, war immens und nur sein Wissen darum, dass es Gellert Grindelwald mit ihm ebenso ging, erlaubte ihm seine Handlungsunfähigkeit.  
Er gestattete sich frei zu sein, obwohl es widersinnig war, denn Grindelwald zwang ihn zum Freisein. War das der Sinn, der Freiheit? Dazu gezwungen zu sein? In diesem lustvollen, befriedigenden Augenblick fand Albus keinen Zugang zu philosophischen Gedanken. Erst recht nicht, als Gellert, inzwischen tief in ihm, sich gegen ihn drückte, nach vorn griff und seine Männlichkeit zu massieren begann.  
Albus verlor den Halt und seinen letzten Widerstand. Grindelwald hielt ihn in seinen Händen und war so liebevoll, dass es sich vollkommen und gut anfühlte. Sein orgastisches Zucken war heftig und sein hartes, kehliges Stöhnen, bescherte ihm selbst Gänsehaut. Gellerts süßes Keuchen in seinem Nacken, war das Sahnehäubchen des Momentes. Der Blonde war immer beherrschter und leiser als er selbst, hatte es immer besser verstanden seine Süchte zu kontrollieren. Albus merkte seinen Höhenflug eher daran, dass sich Grindelwalds rechte Hand sehr fest und schmerzhaft in seinen Oberarm krallte.

Nach einigen atemlosen Sekunden, in denen Grindelwald nur an ihm lehnte, löste er sich aus ihm. Sofort fühlte Albus diese erschreckende Kälte in sich drin. Die eisige Gefühllosigkeit, vor der er so sehr Angst hatte.  
Grindelwald drehte ihn herum. Auf seine aufmerksam und absurd besorgte Weise streichelte er über sein verschwitztes Gesicht und seine feuchten Haare. Albus war noch zu keinem Wort in der Lage. Die erneute Berührung Grindelwalds Lippen, ließen ihn schon wieder sehnsüchtig stöhnen. Verlass mich nicht, bleib bei mir, lass uns verstecken, irgendwo, wo wir keine Menschen gefährden … solche unzusammenhängende Gedanken kreuzten durch Albus‘ Verstand. In die Gedanken drang Gellerts Stimme:  
„Ich liebe dich, Albus …“, dann löste er sich von ihm. 

Als Dumbledore erschrocken die Augen öffnete und sich umsah, legte Gellert den Kopf ein wenig schief, um sich jede Geste, jeden Blick und jeden Gedanken des Mannes, den er über alles liebte und für den er all das tat, einzuprägen. Vielleicht war es die letzte Begegnung dieser Art. Auch wenn sie sich nur in Gedanken geliebt hatten, verbunden durch eine starke, unzerstörbare Magie, so war es doch real gewesen. Dass ihre Körper vollständig bekleidet waren und sie immer noch an exakt der Stelle standen, an der er Albus geküsst hatte, war nur eine Krümmung in der Realität. Dumbledore begriff das gut und es war Überraschung, sanftes Bedauern aber auch eine tiefe Befriedigung, die weit über sexuelle Leidenschaft hinaus ging, in seinen schönen Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich sehe, es hat dir gefallen“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Tu das … tu das nie wieder, Grindelwald!“, herrschte Albus ihn an. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war eine steile Falte entstanden und Grindelwald wich einen winzigen Schritt zurück.  
„Früher mochtest du das. Fast so sehr wie …“  
„Sei still!“ Die blauen Augen sprühten Funken. Dumbledore war wütend, doch Wut ängstigte Grindelwald nicht. In diesem Zustand wäre Albus leicht zu besiegen aber sein alter Freund würde nicht den Fehler machen ihn so anzugreifen. Er war nur ein wenig ungehalten, weil er ihn überrumpelt hatte und Albus zugeben musste, wie sehr er ihn immer noch wollte.  
Gellert hob nur schweigend die Hände zur Seite, um seine Friedfertigkeit zu äußern. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und es wurde langsam dunkel.

Albus fing sich wieder, räusperte sich und strich sich seinen Mantel glatt. Angestrengt wandte er seine Augen von Grindelwald ab, ließ sie wieder über Paris gleiten und seufzte dann leise, gefangen in den wundervollsten Erinnerungen, die ihn im selben Moment die schlimmsten Qualen bereiteten, denn er würde ihn nie wieder auf diese Weise haben können. Nicht mehr mit der Unschuld ihrer Jugend. Sein Blick wandte sich Grindelwald wieder zu. Der sah ihn an. Direkt, ernst und aufrichtig.  
„Ich hasse Paris“, sagte Albus belegt und dann disapparierte er, ehe er noch den schwerer Fehler beging und sich erneut auf Grindelwald einließ.

 

Der Blonde blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Dach und sah über die Stadt.  
„Ich liebe dich, Albus …“, sagte er, ebenso ergriffen, wie sein alter Freund.

 

Noch lange Zeit später stand Albus Dumbledore auf dem Eulenturm in Hogwarts und sah über sein Reich, was doch gar nicht seins war. Unbeherrscht und ohne Kontrolle stopfte er sich alle Süßigkeiten, die er bei sich trug, in den Mund. Doch kein Bonbon und kein Schokofrosch würden das Sehnen seines Herzens und das Verlangen seines Körpers trösten können. Aber es war der einzige Weg, sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war und auf welcher Seite er stand.  
Unwillkürlich presste er seine Handballen gegen seine Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es gelang ihm so einigermaßen. Tief und sehr oft holte er Luft, bevor es ihm gelang sich auf Newt zu konzentrieren. Dieser junge Mann war seine große Hoffnung.  
Wenn sein Plan nicht funktionierte, müsste er es sein, der sich in der letzten Konsequenz Grindelwald entgegen stellte. 

Liebe war doch ein Kampf. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.


End file.
